Zumbi
thumb|left|Guia de Sobrevivência dos Zumbis Um zumbi é uma criatura fictícia que aparece nos livros e na cultura popular tipicamente como um morto reanimado ou um ser humano irracional. Histórias de zumbis têm origem no sistema de crenças espirituais do Vodu afro-caribenhos, que contam sobre trabalhadores controlados por um poderoso feiticeiro. Esta criatura é um ser humano dado como morto que, segundo a crença popular, foi posteriormente desenterrado e reanimado por meios desconhecidos. Devido à ausência de oxigênio na tumba, os mortos vivos seriam reanimados com morte cerebral e permaneceriam em estado catatônico, criando insegurança, medo e comendo os vivos que capturam. Como exemplo desses meios, pode-se citar um ritual necromântico, realizado com o intuito maligno de servidão ao seu invocador. A figura dos zumbis ganhou destaque num gênero de filme de terror, principalmente graças ao filme de 1968 "Night of the Living Dead" de George A. Romero. Religião Vodu De acordo com os princípios do Vodu, uma pessoa morta pode ser revivida por um sacerdote ou feiticeiro. Zumbis permanecem sob o controle do bokor já que não têm vontade própria. "Zombi" também é outro nome da serpente vodu Iwa Damballah Wedo, de origem do Níger-Congo, é semelhante ao Nzambi palavra kikongo, que significa "deus". Existe também dentro da tradição ocidental africana do Vodu o "astral zumbi", que é uma parte da alma humana, que é capturada por um sacerdote e usada para aumentar o poder do sacerdote. O astral Zombi é normalmente mantido dentro de uma garrafa que o sacerdote pode vender aos seus clientes para dar sorte ou sucesso financeiro. Acredita-se que, após um tempo, Deus tomará a alma de volta o que torna o zumbi uma entidade espiritual temporária. A lenda Vodu sobre o zumbi diz ainda que quem o alimenta com sal vai fazê-lo retornar para o túmulo. Em 1937, enquanto pesquisava o folclore do Haiti, Zora Neale Hurston encontrou o caso de uma mulher que apareceu em uma aldeia e uma família alegou que ela era Felicia Felix-Mentor, uma parente que havia morrido e sido enterrada em 1907 com idade de 29 anos. Hurston alegou que os rumores se deveram ao uso de uma poderosa Droga psicoativa por parte das testemunhas do fato, mas ela foi incapaz de localizar os indivíduos para obter mais informação. Várias décadas depois, Wade Davis, um etnobotânico de Harvard, apresentou um caso farmacológico de zumbis em dois livros, "A Serpente e o Arco-Íris" (1985) e "Passagem das Trevas: A Etnobiologia do Zumbi do Haiti" (1988). Davis viajou para o Haiti em 1982 e, como resultado de suas investigações, afirmou que uma pessoa viva pode ser transformado em um zumbi injetando-se duas substâncias específicas na sua corrente sanguínea (geralmente através de uma ferida). A primeira, chamada pelos nativos de "coup de poudre" (do francês: tiro de pó), inclui a tetrodotoxina (TTX), uma poderosa neurotoxina e freqüentemente fatal encontrada na carne do Baiacu (ordem Tetraodontidae). A segundo consiste numa poção com drogas dissociativas tais como a datura. Acredita-se que estas substâncias associadas induzem um estado de morte no qual ficam inteiramente sujeitas às vontades do bokor. Davis também popularizou a história de Clairvius Narcisse, que alegou ter sucumbido a essa prática. O processo descrito por Davis era um estado inicial de morte, com animação suspensa, seguido pelo re-despertar, normalmente depois de ser enterrado, em um estado psicótico. Davis sugeriu que a psicose induzida por drogas e pelo trauma psicológico de ter sido enterrado, reforçavam as crenças culturalmente aprendidas e levavam os indivíduos a reconstruir sua identidade como a de um zumbi, uma vez que, após a experiência a que eram submetidos, eles passavam a "acreditar" que estavam mortos e não teriam mais outro papel para desempenhar na sociedade haitiana. Segundo Davis, os mecanismos sociais de reforço desta crença serviam para confirmar para o indivíduo a sua condição de zumbi e tais indivíduos passavam a ser conhecidos por passear em cemitérios, exibindo atitudes e emoções deprimidas. O psiquiatra escocês R. D. Laing destacou ainda a ligação entre as expectativas sociais e culturais e a compulsão, no contexto da esquizofrenia e outras doenças mentais, sugerindo que o início da esquizofrenia poderia ser responsável por alguns dos aspectos psicológicos da "zumbificação". As afirmações de Davis receberam críticas, particularmente a sugestão de que feiticeiros haitianos possam manter "zumbis" em um estado de transe induzido por drogas por muitos anos. Os sintomas de envenenamento por TTX gama produz dormência e náuseas, podendo levar à paralisia (em particular dos músculos do diafragma), inconsciência e morte, mas não incluem uma marcha rígida ou um transe de morte semelhantes aos encontrados nos zumbis. Segundo a neurologista Terence Hines, a comunidade científica rejeita a tetrodotoxina como a causa deste estado e a avaliação de Davis sobre a natureza dos relatórios dos zumbis haitianos é visto como excessivamente crédula. África do Sul Algumas comunidades da África do Sul, acredita-se que uma pessoa morta pode ser transformada em um zumbi por uma criança pequena. É dito que a magia pode ser quebrada com um sangoma poderoso o suficiente. Características Por serem mortos vivos, sua aparência demonstra o efeito do tempo e da morte, possuindo a pele apodrecida e com roupas esfarrapadas, com um cheiro forte e horrível. Normalmente, perdem partes do corpo, como os dentes ou os dedos. De maneira geral, os zumbis nestas situações são do tipo lentos, letárgicos, cambaleantes e irracionais - "modelo" que se popularizou no filme A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos. Filmes criados já nos anos 2000, porém, trouxeram um novo conceito de zumbis, mostrando-os como mais ágeis, ferozes, inteligentes e fortes que os antigos zumbis do cinema. Estes zumbis mostram-se extremamente mais perigosos, sendo que apenas um deles já constitui grande ameaça para um grupo. Em muitos casos em se tratando destes zumbis "rápidos", os criadores utilizam a premissa de humanos infectados com alguma patogenia, como é o caso no filme Extermínio (2002) e no jogo para PCs Left 4 Dead (2008), ao invés de cadáveres reanimados - evitando a "caminhada arrastada dos mortos", presente na variedade de zumbis criada por George A. Romero. Na série Living Dead, os zumbis começam com pouca inteligência, passando com o tempo a reter algum conhecimento da vida passada e repeti-los sem pensar (como ir para um local importante, ou continuar com uma faca por causa do trabalho de cozinheiro), depois aprendem a usar ferramentas básicas (Diário dos Mortos (2007)) e em Survival of the Dead (2010) os zumbis desenvolvem uma maior inteligência sendo capazes de se comunicar, ir atrás de um objetivo, e usar ferramentas de maneiras mais complexas. Os zumbis se alimentam de pessoas, embora possam aprender a se alimentar de outros seres, como cavalos (filme Survival of the Dead). Infecção A origem é sempre variável nas histórias, e muitas já foram criadas. Elas vão das mais óbvias como um vírus natural (a ira colérica no Left 4 Dead ''e no filme ''Extermínio) ou um vírus artificial criado em laboratório (série Resident Evil e no filme Planeta Terror (2007)), indo até as mais improváveis, como um agente extra-terrestre (como especulado pela imprensa no filme A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos (1968) ou até mesmo uma punição divina (como é sugerido em Madrugada dos Mortos (2004)). Por fim, existem ainda os que preferem deixar a causa em aberto, não mencionando palavra sobre a mesma (como no filme Zombieland (2009) ou na série The Walking Dead (2010)). A infecção espalha-se pela população através do contato agressivo com um zumbi (o que ocorre em praticamente todos os casos), exposição à causa da transformação (citando novamente Planeta Terror à exemplo disto), ou mesmo após qualquer morte, seja ela natural ou acidental (Romero e seus filmes como mais notório exemplo). A contaminação, em certos casos, pode ainda afetar outros seres vivos que não só os humanos (jogos da série Resident Evil já mostraram toda a sorte de animais zumbificados ou mutacionados pelo vírus, como cães, aranhas, tubarões e até mesmo plantas transformados pelo vírus, sendo que em Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2 já viu-se um monstruoso elefante zumbificado). Por fim, a causa pode transformar a pessoa em zumbi e não necessáriamente lhe tirar sua consciência, ainda que esta fique gravemente prejudicada (como visto no filme Colin (2008)). Eliminação As obras nos mostram que é possível destruir os zumbis definitivamente danificando-lhes o cérebro ou a estrutura neural, o que pode ser conseguido atirando-lhes na cabeça (como na grande maioria das obras) ou lhes quebrando o pescoço (mais especificamente nos filmes de Resident Evil e na obra literária Orgulho e Preconceito e Zumbis - em certas obras, como nos filmes de George Romero, nem mesmo a decapitação é capaz de exterminar definitivamente um zumbi, uma vez que a cabeça decepada ainda tentará morder). Apocalipse zumbi Apocalipse zumbi é um cenário hipotético da literatura apocalíptica. Cultuado - e até mesmo aguardado - por muitas pessoas e com base na ficção científica e no terror, a expressão refere-se à uma infestação de zumbis em escala catastrófica, que rapidamente transformaria esta espécie na dominante sobre a Terra. Tais criaturas, hostis à vida humana, atacariam a civilização em proporções esmagadoras, impossíveis de serem controladas por forças militares, mesmo com os recursos atuais à disposição. Em algumas hipóteses, vítimas de um ataque de zumbi também transformariam-se nestas criaturas se sofressem uma mordida ou arranhão de um infectado. Em outras, o vírus pode ser transmissível através do ar. Finalmente, existe ainda o quadro mais caótico: Todo o ser humano que morre, seja lá qual for a causa, torna-se um morto-vivo. Nestes cenários, os zumbis caçam seres humanos para alimentarem-se, sua mordida causando a infecção que faz com que um sobrevivente de ataque também torne-se um zumbi posteriormente. Isto rápidamente tornaria-se uma infestação absolutamente incontrolável, com o pânico causado pela "Praga Zumbi" acarretando no rápido colapso do conceito de civilização como hoje a conhecemos. Em pouco tempo, a existência de vida humana no planeta seria reduzida a poucos grupos de sobreviventes - nômades ou isolados - buscando por alimento, suprimentos e lugares seguros num mundo pré-industrial, pós-apocalíptico e devastado. O conceito, nascido na década de 1960, ganhou grande popularidade ao longo dos anos, servindo de tema para incontáveis filmes, seriados, livros, histórias em quadrinhos, videogames e outras obras de variadas mídias. Como já mencionado, há até mesmo os que acreditam na concretização de tal cenário, e preparam-se para sua suposta chegada. Zumbi filosófico Um zumbi filosófico é um conceito usado na filosofia da mente, campo de pesquisa que examina a associação entre pensamento consciente e o mundo físico. Um zumbi filosófico é uma pessoa hipotética que não possui consciência plena mas tem a biologia ou o comportamento de um ser humano normal. O termo é usado como uma hipótese nula nos debates filosóficos sobre o tema Problema mente-corpo. O contexto filosófico do termo zumbi foi cunhado pelo filósofo David Chalmers na metade da década de 1990. Ativismo social Zombie Walk é uma flash mob composta por um grande grupo de pessoas que se vestem de zumbis. Geralmente caminhando ou correndo por grandes centros urbanos, os participantes organizam uma rota através das ruas da cidade, passando por shoppings, parques e outros locais com grande público. Alguns fãs de zumbi continuam a tradição de George A. Romero de usar os zumbis como um comentário social. Esses eventos, divulgadas principalmente de pessoa a pessoa, são regularmente organizadas em alguns países. Normalmente são organizados como uma performance de arte surrealista mas ocasionalmente são usadas como parte de um protesto político único. Categoria:Bestiário Categoria:Literatura Categoria:Quadrinhos